Miracles Happen
by Gracemarie
Summary: Girl meets boy


Now Im not usually one to brag, but this was a big deal. I've never won anything in my life, and here I am; walking down the long aisle past all of my class mates without any doubt in my mind. I've always dreamt of this moment, but I never thought it would actually happen.

The dream was always the same; the principal would call out my name, and I would stand in my beautiful flowing dress. Everyone would turn around and watch in envy as I walked down the aisle to the big stage. Once I stepped up, the prom king would place a crown on my head, and I would officially become the prom queen.

"Taylor McSavry!?" I heard someone say surprised. I could tell it was the most popular girl in school, Melissa Davids. I was a no one compared to all the other girls in my school. I actually have no idea how I won the title of prom queen, but I did, and I was totally thankful.

I raised my chin up as I stepped onto the stage with my brown curls bouncing below my shoulders. I could see the glitter from my blue Cinderella-like dress reflecting onto the stage floor. I gave a small smile as I walked in front of the most hottest guy in school, Max Toyvold; he was the captain of the football team, lacrosse team, and the baseball team. He was also the president of student council, and he's dating Melissa.

"Congratulations." He whisper yelled in front of all the talking going on in our crowded gym. I nodded and looked at the ground as he placed the beautiful silver crown with blue swvorski crystals on top of my head.

When I looked up, everyone was silent. I suddenly realized that no one wanted me to win. And even if they voted for me, they were to afraid to cheer because of Melissa and her freakish wannabe paparazzi. (including the guys on the football team.) if any of them WERE to cheer for me, they would be creamed.

"BOO!" someone screamed from the audience. This then started a riot, and things started hurtling through the air at me. I could feel the little glass ornaments crashing on the floor in front of my feet, scrapping my ankles and shins. I could feel plastic cups landing and the red punch splashing out onto the almost perfect (and now ruined) dress. And worst of all, someone threw a piece of pizza at my face, which made the crust slide up into my hair.

"Please stop!" I begged. But it was no use. They continued to throw things at me, and even when the principal tried to get involved, there was no hope of them stopping anytime soon.

"HEY!" I heard max scream. After that everything was silent. But someone was still urged to throw one last and very messy thing at me; a piece of cake that landing right into my beautiful glittery hair…right on top of the crust. I closed my eyes and pulled the cake off of my head and onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" max asked as he ran over and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt tears coming while I was looking down into the floor, so I brought my head up, smiled to everyone, and then ran for it. The only sound was the click clacking from my heels, and the big doors slamming behind me.

I have never felt so humiliated in my life. This was nothing like my dream was. Sure the boy was right on target, and the crowning part was amazing, but the whole booing thing, and the throwing…just too much to handle. I felt so upset that I ran all the way to the football field that was in the back of the school; way past the baseball field, tennis court, and cross country track. it's a good 10 minute jog.

As soon as I stepped onto the fresh, soft grass, I collapsed. I couldn't take it anymore. I've always been teased for being such a geek, and finally I win something that im proud of, and they have to take that away from me to. Just because Melissa Davids didn't win…its just not fair.

"Why me? Why does it always happen to me?" I said as I laid my head onto the ground and wiped my tears that were sliding down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and just tried to think of all the happy times in my life…oh wait, I cant think!

"Maybe you're an accident magnet?" I heard someone say gently behind me. I sat up to see Max sitting on the ground next to me. He smiled and stood up, wiping the grass of off his 24 football jacket. He held out his hand and helped me stand up.

"What are you doing here?" I said sniffling and looking down at the ground. But some how, as hard as I tried not looking into his eyes, I just couldn't withstand the force of his beautiful brown eyes. He almost reminded me of the gorgeous joe jonas.

"Well, you took quite the fall there." he said putting his arm on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, really confused. I gave him a puzzled look as he pointed to the ground and smiled.

"Well, you were laying on the ground, and your crying, so you must have fallen." he said pointing to the ground again, and then pointed to my tears.

"No, I just kind of collapsed…" I said softly as I frowned and wiped my tears.

"Well, I don't see a reason for you to be crying, because according to the crown on your head, it clearly stated that your prom queen, and that you are the prettiest girl in school." he said wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the bleachers.

"Max, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but really; you should go back to the prom and celebrate your victory with Melissa." I said as I sat down on a bleacher and leaned over, picking up some grass and then throwing it up into the sky. I watched as all the grass sailed the air except for one, that just fell back to the ground. And right now, I felt like that one.

"Ah, she doesn't control my life; no matter how much she wants to. I can go where ever I want when I want, and I can go with anyone I want to." he said as he sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder again, and it sent a warm tingle down my spine. I actually liked that feeling.

"Well, Melissa controls the school…why else would people who voted for me throw things at me?" I asked laughing at the thought of it. Or maybe it was because max's hands were so soft and he was stroking the bare skin of my back.

"I don't know, maybe they were practicing their pitching arm?" he said elbowing me in my side. I had to laugh at this one.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel better." I said smiling as I finally looked into his eyes again. They were so beautifully brown, and I wanted to just get lost in them forever.

"Yeah, I've learned not to let peoples judgments get to my head; because if your happy with who you are, you should stay that way…no matter what people think." he said smiling and putting his head on the railing.

"Well, I guess I ruined my prom for myself. Theres only a few minutes left, and I didn't get to dance with the hottest prom king ever." I said smiling as I stood up. As soon as I turned around, Max came up behind me and spun me in the air. He picked me up and twirled me around in time to the blaring music that we could kind of hear, and when he finally put me back down, we danced until the music stopped.

"This has been a strange night, but over all, it was amazing. I won prom queen, I finally got this piece of cake outta my hair," I laughed as I pulled out some frosting. "and I got to dance with the most beautiful guy in the school." he smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I said as I let go of his shoulders and he let go of mine.

"I believe that was for the most beautiful girl in school." he said smiling as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled me closer. Then our lips touched. Thank goodness I double glossed!

It was so warm, and it lasted at least for more than 30 seconds. It was way better than any kiss I had ever experienced in my life, and I just wanted it to stay this way for all eternity. But suddenly I realized something; on Monday, Melissa and Max would just continue going out, and I would become a no one again. We weren't going out, and he was technically cheating. So this wasn't right. (no matter how much I want it to be)

I pulled away hard and quick, so hard that I think I flung back a foot. He looked at me puzzled and I started to walk back towards the school.

"Whats wrong with you?" he said as he chased after me.

"Your dating Melissa. So technically your cheating on her. It would've been a different story if you weren't dating, or if we were dating, but we're not. So I think this should wait…actually, maybe this could work. I don't know. Maybe we could just see where it goes." I said stopping in my tracks and grabbing his waist.

"Ok…" he said smiling as I leaned towards him. As soon as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes, I slapped him acrossed his face and laughed. He looked at me shocked, like he was really expecting for me to kiss him.

"When you break up with Melissa; If you ever do; then you can call me." I said as I walked away smiling.

Thanks guys, more coming soon!


End file.
